Four Turtles And A Baby
by Toni The Mink
Summary: A mysterious baby mink with human features lands in the hands of the turtles... Who is she? Where did she come from? More importantly... who's gonna change her diaper? Finished
1. Much Ado About Baby

"Four Turtles and a Baby"  
  
By Toni Ferraro  
  
Ninja Turtles copyrighted (c) to whoever owns them..... who DOES own them anyway? blink  
  
Cassie (c) me... Hear that?? MY BABY! NO TOUCH! XD  
  
------------  
  
A/N: Howdy! And Huzzah to my first TMNT fanfic!! XD This idea was based off a dream I had, and thought it was so cute, I figured I'd fanfic-ize it. :)  
  
This is primarily based off the newer Ninja Turtles cartoon, only because I think it rocks so much! I will admit though, although I payed close enough attention, I believe there is a minor case of OOC-ness, especially with Leo... Do forgive me.  
  
------------  
  
"Boooriiing...." Michelangelo groaned, slumped over the side of the skyscraper, his three brothers by him.  
"Simmer down, Mike," spoke Leonardo, "I know it's boring, but it's for a good cause."  
"Yep. Nothing says 'I love New York' by standing here for hours on end watching little cars drive by below," Mikey retorted.  
Leo narrows his eyes, "Come on... you know the Shredder's still alive and out there... we gotta guard our home incase any of the foot soldiers decide to drop by uninvitedly, or if the Purple Dragon gang start wrecking havoc."  
"You're right Leo," said Mikey, still sarcastic, "Let's just sit here and do nothing while they all go wild and rampant somewhere that we're NOT at! Hey, let's give Leo a big round of applause for something so thoughtful and intellegent!" And with that, he started clapping his hands.  
Raphael leaned in towards Leonardo, "Say the word, and he's thrown off the side."  
Leo chuckled, but shook his head. "Don't mind him. I know it seems senseless, but with that new 'freak show' contest due to us mutant turtles being around, as well as these so-called 'gargoyle sightings', we can't risk roaming all over New York with everyone keeping their eyes peeled. Not even sticking to the shadows will help much. We just have to do what we can... unless we wanna get caught and sold off to that contest thing..."  
"Besides," said Donatello, "You never know if something's gonna happen right in front of you."  
"Sure, in like, a million to one chance," said Mike.

Far admists, a zone cop did his best to reassmble overloading protocols in order to keep the zones in tact and straight, but it was too little too late.  
There was a huge explosion of light along with a violent earthquake. Zones particles spilled into one another.  
"Oh great...!! If I don't fix this mess, I'm gonna get into alot of trouble!!!"

"EARTHQUAKE!!!" Michelangelo freaked as the turtles fell over in the midsts of a violent earthquake.  
"Oh really, you think??" Raphael shouted back.  
After a few moments, it quickly settled down. The four got back to their feet, rubbing their heads. "Sheesh... this is New York, not San Fransico!" said Donatello, "What was THAT all about?"  
"Just a slip in Mother Nature, I guess," said Leonardo, "C'mon... we'd better head back and see if Master Splinter's allright."  
They barely made it a few steps before a small cry got to their ears. Raph stopped in his tracks, listening closely. "Hey... what's that?"  
They all listened closely. Apparently, it was coming from that very skyscraper they were standing on. Inching around, they approached an airvent tube and looked behind it. Laying there on her back, hands balled up to her eyes, wailing loudly, was a baby.... baby what??  
"Awww!! Itsa widdle baby!" Mikey cooed.  
"No, I think it's a cat," said Raph.  
Don leaned down for a closer look, "It looks more like aminkactually."  
"I still stay it's a baby!" said Mike.  
Leo looked around himself. "But how did it get here? It wasn't here when we arrived, and I know I didn't see any parents stroll by."  
Don carefully lifted it up. "I don't know how, but I bet that earthquake has something to do with it."  
"I'm more concerned about itsspeciesrather than that earthquake!" said Raph.  
"Well, whatever it is, wherever it came from," said Leo, "We just can't leave it here. And I doubt taking it to the police is such a good idea, what with the 'Freak Show Contest' hyping everyone."  
"So we're taking it home with us??" Mikey said, excitedly.  
"Do we have to...?" Don said, a disturbed look on his face.  
"Yeah... what's wrong with that?" asked Leo. But he suddenly didn't need an answer as a distinct odor filled the air.  
"EYUAGH!!!!"

Back inside their home, or "ShellQuarters" as the brothers referred to it as, the baby mink was laid on a table still crying her eyes out, while the four turtles surrounded it. "So...." Leonardo held up a diaper. "Who wants to do the honors?"  
The other three had nervous faces, until Michelangelo shot his arm up in the air. "NOT IT!"  
"NOT IT!" Raph and Don quickly responded.  
"NOT.... doh!" Leo groaned, and stared at the baby. Carefully and cautiously, he slipped off her pink coverall and worked around her diaper, nervous at what he was about to find.  
"AUGH! GROSS!" he shouted, ripping the diaper away and immediatley tossing it to Raph.  
"DON'T GIVE IT TO ME!" he shouted, chucking it to Don.  
"BLEH!" Donny threw it to Mikey.  
"NASTY!!" Mikey tossed it towards the garbage can, but it missed by an inch. The others stared at him. "I am NOT picking that back up!"  
Leo turned his attention back to the baby, wailing and flailing. "There, there..." he tried to calm her, "Let's just try to slip this on." He tried putting a fresh diaper on her bottom, but realized he couldn't wrap it around her waist. He then placed the diaper on the table and tried lifting her legs, placing her bottom on the diaper, but as he tried to wrap it around, she kept kicking her legs from one place to another. "Dygh... hold still!" Impatient, he then tried holding her down while he wrapped the diaper around her waist. "There! Got it!"  
"Nice job, bro..." said Raph, "Only... there's no room for her legs or tail."  
Indeed, the diaper looked more like a potato sack. "Okay, I see," Leo moaned, "Maybe, if I just, hold on..." He valiantly tried getting the diaper through her legs, on her bottom, around her waist, with room for her tail, but the baby just kept crying and kicking, eventually knocking the pin Leo was holding straight into his finger. "OW! That hurt! Dyrgh, ninja training does NOTHING for diaper changing!"  
On the other side of the room, Master Splinter, whom was sitting Indian-style while watching his sons do the dirty work, finally stood up and walked to the table, gently nudging Leonardo out of his way. He took the diaper, quickly wrapped it around the mink's waist while allowing her legs and tail to poke through, pinned it, and gently picked her up and put her in Leo's arms. He then turned and scoffed. "Amateurs."  
As he walked off, the turtles watched in awe. "Master Splinter," said Donny, "How... did you DO that?"  
Splinter stopped in hi tracks, and glanced back fiercely. "I had to do it to FOUR of you! I SHOULD know how to do it!"

The baby mink wailed and wailed as Leo cradled her.  
"Jeez, Leo!" Raph shouted, "Can't ya get that thing to stop crying??"  
"It's not a _thing_, Raph," Leo spatted, "And I'm doing the best I can! But something's really upsetting her!"  
"Maybe it's the fact she's so far away from where it is she came from," said Donny, while reading a book on minks.  
"What's burying your nose in a textbook gonna do, Donny?" said Mike.  
"Well, we have to figure out WHAT she eats! Maybe she's hungry."  
Mikey shook his head, "It's a baby, not a rodent... so to speak," said Mike, "She probably eats what normal babies eat."  
"I think she's too young to eat pizza..."  
"Darn." Mikey looked over to Leo, and held out his arms. "Hey, why don't ya let me try to calm her down?"  
Leo immediatley shielded the baby. "Er, no, that's okay, Mikey... I can handle it."  
Mikey rolled his eyes. "You're doin' a good job..."  
Raph came in, holding a cup of milk. "Here, bro, try this," he said handing it to his brother. Leo hold the cup to her lips and tried letting her suck it down... but it kept dripping her the side of her face instead.  
Leo groaned, "She needs a bottle." Raph immediatley held up a Budweiser. "Not THAT bottle! I mean a baby bottle! She needs a nipple!"  
"EEK!" Mikey clutched his chest.  
Leo sighed, "Look... just, get something that she can suck this milk through!"  
Donny rummaged around his workbench, and picked up an eyedropper. "Here Leo," he called, tossing it to him, "This is the best I could find."  
"It'll do," said Leo as he sucked it some milk into the dropper, and placed it in the mink's wailing mouth, squirting it in. The baby, however, only spit it right back out on the turtle's face. "Okay... maybe she's _not_ hungry."

Almost an hour later, the turtles continued to rock, soothe, do whatever to try and keep the baby mink from crying, and as usual, no luck.  
"Rocka bye baby, on the tree top," Donny nonchanlantly sang while swinging the mink, "When the wind blows the cradle will rock. When the bow breaks...."  
"I'll break YOUR bow if you don't stop singing that stupid song!" Raph hissed, spawled on the sofa with a pillow on his head.  
Donny sighed, and picked up a swiss-army knife from his workbench. He carefully waved it around the baby, making various things like a spoon, a corkopener, a screwdriver, and a knife appear, hoping that would somewhat amuse her. When it seemed obvious it didn't, he placed it back down and picked up a beaker with a stir inside it, shaking it around, making the stir clang against the beaker sides. And the mink continued to cry.  
"Welp, I'm all outta ideas," Donny sighed as he put the mink in Leo's hands.  
"What do you want me to do?" Leo asked, "I already tried feeding her."  
"Well, do SOMETHING!" Raph cried, jumping up, his hands to his ears.  
"Why don't you do something, Raph!" Leo retorted, "We haven't seen you try anything yet!"  
"All right, I know what to do..." Raph groaned as he sat up from the couch and came over to Leo and the baby. Sucking in a great deal of breath, he shouted, "Hey!!! SHADDAAAP!!!!"  
And the mink continued to cry.... even worse. Leo groaned and Donny covered his ears, "Way ta' go, Raph! Make it worse, why don't ya??"  
Raphael shrugged. "Can't say I didn't try."  
Leonardo shushed at the baby. "Shhh! C'mon, sweetie! Please stop crying! Oh, what does it take to quiet you down?"  
Mikey, who was pretty much ignored the past hour, help out his arms again. "Can I hold her?"  
"NO!" the three other turtles cried out suddenly.  
Mikey blinked for a moment. "What?" he then scowled, "You guys think I'm gonna drop her on her head or something??"  
The others looked at each other for a moment, "Well... um... er... well, ehhehheh..."  
Mikey rolled his eyes. "I won't drop her. I'll be careful!" he outstretched his hands, "C'mon! Fork her over! Pretty pleeeaase?"  
Leo sighed. "Oh allright... but be VERY craeful! She's small and fragile!" He carefully handed the baby towards Mikey. "Careful! Take her head!"  
"Hold her up!" Raph called.  
"Don't move so much!" cried Donny.  
"Got her? CAREFUL!" said Leo.  
"I got her, I got her! Chill!" Mikey assured, pulling away with the baby safely tucked in his arm. He cradled her gently, speaking baby talk. "Hey baby, wass wong? Why you cwyin, huh? Wassa matta? Huh? Wassa mattew?"  
The other three just stared at him. "Is anyone else besides me disturbed by this?" asked Raph.  
But the very next moment, they were suprised as the baby's crying softened. Mikey was tickeling under her chin. "Dat tickel? Huh? Dat tickel? Cootchie coo! Cootchie cootchie coo!"  
And the baby stopped crying, and began giggling. For the first time, she opened her eyes. "Awww! You so kayuuuut!" Mikey cooed, "So dat's what ya look like when you're not all scrunched up! Aww, what pweety gween eyes you have!"  
"Wow!" Donny spoke, "Mikey, you actually did it! I'm impressed!"  
"What can I say?" Mikey smiled, "I'm a natural!"  
They took seats on the couch. Mikey continued to tickel the little baby mink. "Well, that takes care of that dillema," said Leo, "Now the next... where on Earth did she come from?"  
"That is... if she CAME from Earth," said Raph.  
Donny crossed his legs and placed his chin in his hand, in deep thought. "Well, I think it had something to do with that earthquake," he spoke, "She wasn't there when we arrived, and poof! She's there afterwards!"  
"What does that tell us though?" asked Leo.  
Donny sighed. "Well... in all honesty, I don't know!"  
"That's telling alot," Raph murmured.  
"The best I can think of is either she that earthquake was an opening to another dimension, or she just coulda came from the ground! There weren't any clues left behind that tells us anything of her origin... not even her name!"  
"Do you have a tickelish tummy?" Mikey cooed at the baby, "Let's see!" He moved his fingers to her body, "Cootchie coo! Cootchie coo! Coot-- huh? What's this?" The turtle felt a small object under the mink's pink coverall. Reaching in from the neck part, he carefully pulled out what looked like a tiny golden locket. "Hey, check it out, bros!"  
Leo, Raph, and Donny huddled close to see what Mikey was holding. "It looks like... a locket!" Donny stated.  
"And it says, 'Cassie' on it!" said Mikey, looking down at the mink, "Is dat yer name? Is yer name Cassie?" "Cassie" responded by reaching out to hold the locket.  
"Try opening it up, Mikey," said Leo. Mikey clicked a little switch, and the locket swung open, revealing two pictures. One was of an adult female mink with shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes, and of a blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes, that looked just like Cassie's.  
"There's more of them?" Raph blinked.  
"Those must be her parents!" said Donny, "Well, that's certainly a start. But we still don't know where she came from!"  
"Or where her deadbeat folks ran off to!" Raph gruffed.  
"There's got to be some sort of connection with that earthquake," said Leo, "We should probably head back to that sky scraper and investigate. If she was found there, then her parents can't be too far... I hope."  
"Mikey, you watch the kid, 'kay?" Raph called out as he, Donny, and Leo jumped to their feet and headed out.  
Michelangelo smiled down at Cassie, who was now sucking on the locket. "No problemo! My pleasure!"  
  
---------------  
  
That's all for now... There will CERTAINLY be more to the story, but I'm sort of at a writer's block at the moment.   
  
I'm open to suggestions and/or constructive critisism. Just as long as I get reviews! ;)


	2. Late Night Stroll

"Four Turtles and a Baby"  
By Toni Ferraro Ninja Turtles copyrighted (c) to whoever owns them..... who DOES own them anyway? blink  
Cassie (c) me... Hear that?? MY BABY! NO TOUCH! XD  
  
A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the wait, but I kinda got caught up with another fanfic I had started "Crushed", since I out of the blue became DBZ addicted. XD But I promise not to work on any other stories until this is done. The sooner this is finished, the sooner I can start my other fanfics, mainly the Dragonball ones! XD Hopefully, I have made a way for Mikey and Cassie to bond without making it look like Michelangelo has an obsession with baby minks.  
  
To answer your questions beforehand... Cassie, along with her parents, are not normal size. They are, indeed, anthromorphic animals that come up only to your kneecaps. XD And since Cassie is a baby, she is indeed much smaller, and as Leo pointed out last chapter "Small and fragile".  
  
Leo either made up a diaper out of some old rags or cloths hanging around the headquarters, or the turtles managed a way to buy Pampers when no one was looking. Either way, it's one of those things you don't really need to worry about too much. XD  
  
And no, there was NO damage to NYC during that little earthquake when Cassie appeared. There's a reason to that, which will be explained.  
  
I realize Splinter is more sarcastic than usual, but since he doesn't have a real important part in the story, he's just serving as a bit of comic relief. And maybe it was alittle too careless of Donny to hold a swiss army knife in front of a baby like that, but I'm sure he was very careful when he did. ;  
  
--------------  
  
"Find anything, guys?" Leonardo asked, as he rummaged across the skyscraper roof for clues of Cassie's whereabouts.

Donatello studied the ground closely with a magnifying glass that he took along. "Nothing... not even a crack! For a powerful earthquake, there wasn't even any damage!" "Weird..." Raphael stated, leaning back on the ledge, "So... what do we do to take that kid back home?" Leo sighed, walking back to his two brothers, "Well, I guess for now, we keep her until we discover more clues." "Great," Raph moaned, "I only hope Mr. Mom back home doesn't get more attached to her than he already did." Leo suddenly perked up, his ninja instincts picking up something. "Guys, get down!" he ordered as he ducked into the shadows, Raph and Don not far behind. Just then, a large, black helicopter whizzed by, shinning a spotlight left to right on the buildings. As soon as it left, the turtles came out of their hiding spots. "We'll have to continue our search later. Right now, we'd better get back before those 'freak' hunters find us."

* * *

Meanwhile, Michelangelo cradled Cassie in his arms, as the baby mink softly moaned and her face turning a slightly greenish shade. "What's wrong, Cassie?" he swooned, "Something makin' ya sick?"

"Perhaps the sewer air is making her feel rather ill," said Master Splinter, as he approached his son, "It is not often that a baby is brought down to the sewers."

"You may be right, sensei," said Mikey, "Poor thing... maybe I should bring her up for just alittle while, for some fresh air. That allright?"

Splinter looked doubtful. "I don't think that is wise, my son," he said, "There is already a controversy above ground involving interspecies. It would be too heavy of a burden for you to take the responsibility of caring for such a young creature in a dangerous place at a dangerous time. And furthermore-"

BLEUCH

Poor little Cassie spitted up on Splinter's outfit. Mikey slapped a hand over his mouth to keep from bursting into laughter in front of his master. Splinter was silent, and had a face mixxed of shock and peevedness. Finally, he nonchalantly pointed behind himself. "I think there's an old carriage in the back room..."

Mikey headed off with Cassie in his arm. When he was out of Splinter's earshot, he leaned down to the mink and whispered, "Nice aim, kiddo!"

* * *

"After several sightings of many nonhuman-beings in New York City, the Organization of Studying Interspecies, or OSI, is holding a $1000 reward for any information that will lead to capturing these creatures. It is important for everyone to be well-aware, since we do not know if the come in peace... or harm. In other news..."

The television was turned off. "Who here feels like bein' a thousand dollars richer?" a Purple Dragon member spoke. There were snickers in response. "I'm serious!" the leader continued, "Who here HASN'T seen one of those green freaks botherin' us whenever we try to get some 'work' done?"

"I know I have!" called another member.

"Yeah! I mean, they go around bustin' our butts everytime we as much step outside! I for one would like to see 'em get put away!"

"Same here! Ditto!"

The first member slammed his fist into his hand. "Then it's settled... let's do alittle Turtle Hunting, shall we?"

* * *

Throughout the shadows, a figure jumped from building to building, with a tiny bundle in its arms and a carriage strapped to its back. Finally, it landed on a window sill.

"There, there, all done," Mikey cooed as he cradled Cassie softly, "Feel better now?" Cassie's face indeed turned back to its shade of white. Mikey smiled and began tickeling under her chin. "Cootchie coo! Cootchie coo!" Cassie giggled and grabbed for the turtle's finger.

"All right, you know people report seeing these freaks almost everywhere," sneered a voice from below, "Just keep yer eyes peeled, and maybe you'll get lucky."

Mikey looked over to see a group of gang members emergring from the building they were sat at. And they had a familiar symbol on the back of their jackets. He pulled back as far as he could into the shadow of the windowsill. "Aw, crap..." he muttered, "Of all the places I had to stop at... We had to wind up at one of the Purple Dragon's hideouts!"

At this, Cassie began to fuss. "Nono, Shh!" Mikey tried to shush.

"What was that noise?" one of the members glanced up and pointed his flashlight towards the windowsill. There was nothing there, however.

"What was what?"

"I thought I heard something..."

Michalangelo peeked over from the rooftop, which he just barely managed to take cover on before being spotted. Luckily, nobody from below noticed.

Cassie began to fuss some more, even louder this time. Mikey quickly unstrapped the carriage on his back, set it down, and laid Cassie in it, rocking it back and forth while whistling Rock-a-Bye-Baby.

The gang members below looked over to each other, as if communicating with eye contact. They then parted seperate ways in two groups.

Mikey hung low in the shadows, while softly rocking Cassie's carriage. After a moment of silence, he decided to get up and check the scene. The Purple Dragons were nowhere to be found. He let out a sigh of relief. "That was a close one, kiddo," he said, "Now let's get out before someone sees us here."

"Too late."

"ACK!" Mikey yelped and quickly leapted to the carriage, whipping out one of his nunchucks to protect the baby.

"Relax Mikey, it's us," from above, three turtles jumped down and faced to turn their brother.

Mikey once again sighed, "Whew... Don't scare me like that again, bros."

"Don't try to scare us either!" Leo scolded, "What do you think you're doing out here with Cassie?? You realize how dangerous this is??"

"Relax!" said Mikey, "We're sticking to the shadows! And she couldn't stand the sewers! I hadda give her a bit of fresh air!"

"Remember what I said? Sticking to the shadows isn't going to help much, what with this 'catch a mutant' contest going on! Everyone's on the lookout!"

"Well, you can stop worrying, worrywort!" Mikey grumbled, "I was just about to take Cassie back anyway. We ended up at the wrong place at the wrong time anyway..."

"What do you mean?"

"He means you're invadin' our territory!"

The turtles looked over at the new voice. Coming from the stairways, as well as from up the fire escapes, members of the Purple Dragon circled their way around the four. Apparently, this was the second group from when they split up.

"Ohh great..." Leo moaned as he eyed the members surrounding the four. There had to be more than twenty. "Mikey, go over and try to get Cassie out of here!" Mikey nodded, inching up to Cassie's carriage, grabbing the handle with one hand and a nunchuck with the other, keeping his eyes peeled for an opening.

"Hope you guys like tubes," sneered one of the members, "Cuz yer gonna be stuck in 'em once we hand you in! Let's go gang!"

The twenty-so members jumped at the turtles. Leo, Donny, and Raph wasted no time kicking a handful off, but more would just attack, some holding chains and knives. They pulled out their weapons as well, fighting off any attacker.

Mikey slithered to the side, carefully dragging the carriage with him. Just as he about made it to the edge of the rooftop, he sensed somebody jumping from behind. He spun on his heels and knocked a gang member backwards with his nunchuck, just before he could jump the turtle from behind. He grabbed Cassie around her body, but was forced to place her back down when he felt two pairs of hands grab each of his shoulders. He jumped back, grabbed each attacker's shirt collars, and pulled them together feircely, crashing their skulls together. And as if that wasn't enough, there were more coming his way.

Mikey quickly placed the carriage into the shadows. "Sorry, Cass," he said, "But I gotta take care of these numbnuts! Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you!" He turned back and proceeded to knock out the gang members who headed their way.

The other three brothers had their hands filled with gang members themselves, and fought valiantly to just keep them off them. After a couple of smacking around, beating, and throwing off the roof, most of the members made a run for it, and there were just a few left for the turtles to take care of.

"It's clearing up, Mikey!" Leo shouted over, "Now's your chance! Get Cassie and scram!"

Mikey didn't need to be told twice as he leapt over towards Cassie. The site he saw, however, did not please him one bit.

"Get yer scaley hands away from that baby!" he shouted as he knocked his nunchuck into a Purple Dragon member's head, knocking him out cold. But as Mikey was focused mainly on getting Cassie away, he failed to sense a second member behind him with a crowbar.

"AIGH!!" The three other turtles turned their heads at the sound of their brother crying out in pain and a baby carriage rolling away. Two gang members jumped into their line of vision, but Raph simpily knocked them out of the way and they raced to the fallen turtle.

"Mikey, you allright??" Donny cried, kneeling to Mikey, who was on the ground holding his injured head. "What happened?"

"Someone snuck up from behind," Mikey muttered, "And they... Cassie!!" The turtle jumped straight up to his feet in shock, "Where's Cassie?? What did they do to her?? If they hurt her, I swear I'll--"

"Let's just ask this guy here," Raph sneered as he grabbed one of the members he knocked down as they both tried making a run for it. The second raced away down the fire escape. "Where's the babe?" he snarled.

"D-d-don't hurt me!" the member pleaded.

"I won't... much," Raph smiled.

"Tell us where they took Cassie, and we'll let you go," Leo demanded.

"Okay, okay, we've a secret place near the dump at the end of th' street. We was gonna take you guys there when we caught ya, so I bet that's where they're takin' the freak kid!"

"Thanks," Raph smirked as he raised his fist and sucker punched the guy in the face. He dropped the unconcious man to the floor and brushed off his hands. "We said we'd let ya go... but we didn't mean easy."

"Hurry up, guys, we can still catch them if we go for it now!" Leo lead the way towards the location of the hideout.

* * *

A/N: There's more to the story, but since this is long enough, I figured this is an appropriate place to stop for now. I made you guys wait long enough after all. ;)


	3. Final Answers

Deep within a dark junkyard, five of the remaining Purple Dragon members circled around a baby carriage, as a tiny infant mink wailed from inside it.

"I think it's s'pose t'be a baby," spoke one of the member, "S'it a good idea to get a kid involved?"

"This ain't no ordinary kid, Joe," piped another member, "Does it look human? No, it's one of them freaks that got infested in New York! Let's jus' turn it in anyway. Jessie, y'got yer phone on ya?"

Another member, the only female of the five, pulled out a small cell phone, "Yea yea," she sneered, "I got the number on speed dial."

Just as she was about to press a button, a green foot came flying past her face and kicked the phone out of her hand, smashing into pieces as it hit the ground. "What in the--!"

One of the guys pointed and freaked, "It's those green freaks again!"

Standing behind them in battle stances where of course, the Ninja Turtles. "I believe you have our friend," Leonardo mused.

"Jessie, you take that brat and beat it!" Joe shouted.

"Why me?" shouted Jessie, "Jus' cuz I'm a girl I gotta play 'mommy'?"

"Just beat it, toots!" another guy shouted, "B'fore I beat YOU!"

Snarling, Jessie took the handle of the carriage and made a run for it. Before any of the turtles could give chase, the four remaining men stepped in their way. "You ain't goin' no where, freaks," the lead man sneered.

It only took a second for each turtle to knock each member in this way out cold with a single blow. As soon as the gang members were kayoed, Michelangelo quickly sprinted forward in order to catch the girl, and Donatello was soon running alongside, his bo in his hands. "Alley oop?" he offered, extending the bo staff out. Mikey smirked and nodded, then leapt into the air, landed on the bo, and was catapulted into the air towards Jessie, leg extended. The woman barely had time to turn around to see what was happening when she was knocked down and out by Mikey's kick. They both fell to the ground and the baby carriage rolled off towards the street ahead.

"That was almost too easy," Leo commented as Mikey jumped to his feet and went over to retrieve the baby carriage.

As if on cue, the skilled ninja turned and caught the fist of an oncoming attacker as Raph and Donny barely avoided nasty blows to the head. Hearing the attack from behind, Mikey turned his head to see what was up, only to get whacked in the head by a crowbar from a Purple Dragon member. The turtle collapsed to the ground, unconscious. The member rose the crowbar above his head, ready to deal a final blow, only to have his wrist sliced by a thrown sai, causing him to drop the crowbar and grab his bleeding wrist. Of course, his wrist was then the least of his worries as Raphael raced up and socked him in the face, thus taking the member out. The victory didn't last, however, as another member jumped him.

"I knew it!" Leo shouted, grabbing a Purple Dragon's chain with his katana as he wrestled with the gang member, "There's gotta be at least ten or so here now! Take out as many as you can, but try to get to Cassie!"

"Easier said than done!" Donny called over as he took on three gang members. Raph wasn't haven't much luck either, as he tossed his opponent over his shoulder, but got whacked in the head by a chain held by another gang member.

As Leo pulled in his opponent and kneed him in the gut, thus taking him out, he quickly glanced over at the situation... Michelangelo was out cold on the ground, Raphael was next to him trying to fend off two fierce fighters, Donatello was doing his best to hold his own, three against one, and Cassie was still wailing in her carriage as it stopped rolling, in the middle of the street...

And what better way to top the bleak situation off than a truck driving towards the carriage, not slowing down, the driver obviously not paying close enough attention.

Gasping, Leo shot forward in the direction of the carriage, but failed to notice the foot under him as another Purple Dragon member tripped him, then jumped on his back, holding him down. Leo struggled, but the heavy-set member kept him pinned to the ground, keeping him from getting back to his feet. Out of options, Leo did the only thing he could do...

"RAPH! Get the baby!" he shouted to the turtle closest to the carriage. At the sound of his voice, Michelangelo stirred and opened his eyes slightly.

Raph turned his head to see the oncoming truck. Wasting no time, he bolted up, ramming one of the members he was up against into the other, kayoing one. "I'll save ya, Cassie!" the turtle shouted as he began to take off towards the baby.

Mikey shook his head and glanced up. "Cassie...!"

Unfortunately, Raph didn't get very far as the attacker who wasn't knocked out picked up the crowbar and chucked it at the red-wearing mutant, striking him on the head. The turtle yelped in pain and fell forward on the ground. Mikey looked up and, to his shock, saw the situation.

"NO!"

Without a single hesitation, the turtle leapt to his feet, rammed his elbow into Raph's attacker knocking him out, and focused all his energy into running, speeding straight to the carriage as fast as he could as the truck came closer to striking Cassie in the carriage. He then used all his strength to leap, somersault in the air, and grab Cassie out of the carriage in mid-flight.

However, the truck slammed into the carriage and the back of the turtle, sending him and the baby mink tumbling over to the other side of the street.

Leo had just fought off his opponent and was assisting Donny with the other three while Raph climbed to his feet, rubbing his injured head, as all three turtles watched in horror their brother getting hit by the renegade truck. "MIKEY!"

Donny and Leo quickly knocked out the members in their way as they raced over to their fallen teammate, Raph soon joining them.

The truck came to a screeching halt as the shocked driver climbed out of his cab. "Oh jeez, I'm so sorry!" he cried, "I've been driving this big rig for 14 hours straight without a pit stop. I musta just blanked out for a moment! I hope nobody's hur---" He froze at the sight of three giant turtles running across the street. One of them, wearing a red bandanna, stopped for a moment and glanced at the driver, pissed.

"Watch where you're going next time, dumbass!" he shouted as he joined his brothers.

The driver blinked in surprised, then rubbed his eyes. He slowly made his way back into the cab. "I've... gotta find a motel! Then I'm gonna see if I can get a worker's compensation! I've definitely been drivin' too much!" He quickly drove off in fear of his sanity.

Meanwhile, the other three gathered around Mikey, curled in a tight fetal position. Donny and Leo examined the damage... Mikey looked battered up and his shell was slightly cracked on the bottom, but he otherwise looked all right. A good thing the truck hit him in one of his hardest spots on the body.

But the bigger shock, despite being twirled in the air and hit full force by a huge truck and being tucked tightly in a big turtle's arm, Cassie didn't have a single scratch on her! She seemed very unhurt as she just wailed and wailed.

"Wow... way to go, Mikey!" Donny couldn't help but complement, "You really took care of the kid!"

Mikey opened his eyes, which were closed tightly and glanced around, slightly unaware of the situation. He then glanced down at the crying, yet healthy baby. "Hehheh... nothing to it! Cassie here is a regular trooper!"

Donny took Cassie into his arms as Leo and Raph helped Mikey back onto his feet. "That was a close one," said Leo, "Let's go back home before anything else weird happens..."

Right after he said that, low and behold, something weird happened... Behind the turtles, a white glow emerged and a portal opened. The turtles braced themselves as a being entered through.

"Relax... I come in peace... or, something like that."

As the glow died down, the image of a small man formed. He was dressd in a red intergalactic suit and wore a giant helmet on his head with a dark purple visor, showing the only feature on his face his mouth.

"Oh great, here we go again," Raph murmured.

"Who are you, and... what the shell is going on here?"

"Sorry for the disruption," the small man bowed politely, "I'm Zonic, a Zone Cop for the Cosmic Interstate. I'm just here to set the zones back in their rightful places."

The turtles just stared for a moment, dumbfounded. "Okay... what?" said Donny.

The zone cop sighed, "This is the hardest part of my work," he groaned, "Okay, lemme see how I can explain this... I monitor all these different zones in a place called the 'No-Zone'. My job is to make sure that each different zone is in place and there are no disturbances in the zone patterns and they don't collaborate. Apparently, I overlooked an overload of restraining zone particles and there was an explosion, causing some of the zones to have a little 'dimensional shift'. So I had to go fix everything and put everything back in its proper zone."

The turtles stared down at Cassie, who was finally calmed down. "You mean... Cassie's... from another dimension?"

Zonic nodded. "Yep. The one I like to consider, 'The Zone That Shouldn't Have Been.' 'Course, that's just my biased opinion."

Donny nodded, "That would explain the 'earthquake' and why there was no damage! It was actually a dimensional shift, with threw Cassie into our world from hers!"

"Hey, I got a smart one for a change," Zonic retorted, "Less of an explanation on my part. Thank God..." He outstretched his hands towards the infant mink, "Now if you'll excuse me, I must set things right again..."

Mikey quickly grabbed Cassie from Donny and held her close. "Hey, I nearly lost her once!" he snapped, "I'll be damned if I goof up protecting her again!"

Zonic shook his head. "Cute," he responded, "But you do realize this isn't her home. She has a family on her end, and if I don't return her quick, the parents will worry their little heads off... that and I'll most likely get fired."

Mikey looked back down on the baby, and carefully pulled out her locket from her coverall. He remembered the pictures of the female adult mink and the male hedgehog, who they had assumed were her parents. As much as he adored her, he knew keeping her wasn't the right thing to do.

"Mikey..." said Leo, "I know you love her, and heck she was pretty cute to have around... But you know that she can't stay with us. She has her family..." He put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Like we have ours."

Mikey nodded, "Yeah... I know. I want the best for her after all, even if it means giving her up..."

Zonic sighed, "Whew... and here I thought we were gonna have a tearjerker on our hands. Okay, I'll give ya five minutes before I confiscate the kid."

The other three surrounded Mikey and Cassie, softly either petting her head or tickling a part of her body. "Well, this is out of the ordinary," said Donny, "Just like you are. So this is definitely your ticket home. And here I thought baby minks were gonna start falling from the sky."

"See ya later, kiddo," said Raph, "Give yer parents hell for us, okay?"

"We'll tell Master Splinter you said 'bye bye'!" Leo smiled.

Mikey hesitated, staring down at Cassie's small, innocent face, not wanting to say goodbye. "C'mon, Mikey," said Raph, "Y'gotta give her up..."

Zonic twiddled his hands inpatiently, waiting for the baby to be placed in them. Finally, Mikey slowly handed Cassie into Zonic's arms. Zonic nodded, "Thanks. You've done a great favor for the No Zone... not to mention saved my career." Pressing a button on his armored wrist, another white glow appeared, and the zone cop headed towards it. Mikey watched forlorn as his baby friend was taken away.

Cassie peered over Zonic's shoulder, watching as she was carried away from her new favorite person. Shooting her hands up, she reached towards Mikey, babbling for his attention and to have him hold her again. "Buh...Bah! Buhh!"

Mikey frowned, "Sorry Cassie... I wish you could stay, but you have to go back home, where you belong... with your parents." He slowly waved his hand, "Bye bye..."

Cassie's face sank as she and Zonic disappeared into the white glow. "Buh buh..." The white glow disappeared. The intergalactic zoners were gone.

Leo turned his head at the sound of police sirens and could make out blue and red flashing lights heading their way. "Looks like that truck driver grew a backbone and called the police. We'd better scram before _they_ call the contest and report _us_ in!"

"I thought I saw a manhole over by that alley over there," said Donny, "C'mon!"

Donny led the way to an alley as Leo and Raph followed. Raph stopped, however, noticing Mikey was still standing there, his eyes glued sadly to the spot where the dimensional shift was. The turtle walked over, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Hey Mikey... you gonna be okay?"

Mikey sighed, then turned to Raph and smiled. "Yeah... definitely! It was for the better. Cassie wouldn't have lasted here for long anyway, and I'm glad she could finally return home."

Raph returned the smile then grabbed the orange-wearing ninja and noogied his head. "Hehhe! Hey guys! Is Mikey gonna make a great dad one day, or what?" he smirked.

Mikey's eyes went wide. "DAD! Woah, there, now THAT'S jumping the gun a bit! I don't even have a girlfriend... yet!"

---

Sonic rubbed his head and looked around. They were still in their home, even after that strange earthquake that knocked him and his wife out. He reached over and shook Toni's shoulder. "Minkgirl... wake up!"

Toni's eyes fluttered opened and she sat up, looking around haphazardly. "Er... why are we on the floor...?"

"Something to do with that weird earthquake," her hedgehog husband responded as he leapted to his feet. "Dunno what that was about, but we'd better check on the baby, make sure she's okay!"

Toni was right behind him as they quickly entered the baby's room to check on her. Sure enough, there she was, in her crib, sound asleep as she hugged her turtle doll tightly. Sonic couldn't help but chuckle. "That Cassie," he smiled, "Leave it to her to sleep through an earthquake, like nothing even happened."

Toni smiled, and softly stroked her baby daughter's head, "Well, you can't blame her... she's happy and content, as long as she's got that Michelangelo doll tucked under her arm."

"Yeah," Sonic nodded, then shook his head, "Who would've thought a baby like her could adore something so weird like 'The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'?"

The End


End file.
